


The Love of a Dog

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Written for Comment_Fic, Cozy Coffee's prompt of:9-1-1 Lone star, Tk, Cuddling with Buttercup
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	The Love of a Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



TK couldn't come on runs but that didn't mean he wanted to be cooped up in the apartment; hanging around the station house was his fix.

"Good thing you're here; you can keep Buttercup company."

TK sneered at the suggestion but half-asleep on the sofa, with the big fluffy dog draped mostly over him, he realized they were right - the love of a dog could heal wounds.


End file.
